The Court of the Black Phoenix
by Perinstar
Summary: What if something went wrong with Harry's lessons with Snape? What if he found out that the REAL Snape was trapped in his own mind, and his body was just a puppet? What would he do? SSXHPXRL Spoilers likely SLASH rateing to be safe.
1. Case One

**The Court of the Black Phoenix**

By

**Perin Star**

**Warnings**: This story will have Slash pairings and threesomes involving a minor. If this offends you, please click that lovely little button known as the 'Back Arrow'. I won't be going into detail, so don't get all worked up about it. This story is going to have hints of AU, and possibly some OOCness at some point, but I'll try to keep it at a minimum.

**FLAMERS:** Oooh, does this mean I get to threaten bodily harm? Please, do flame, I'm hungry and I do so love spicy foods. Be forewarned, if you don't have a point, I will hunt you down and conduct an experiment to see what you die of first after having ingested molten lead. I've always wondered if the organs would be incinerated on contact or if the lead poisoning would do it…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, or it's associated characters. If I did, I wouldn't have to worry about tuition payments ever again. Unfortunately, I just own the muse that likes to torment me, her name is Peri, and she sometimes multiplies. So far I've discovered Peri, Mari, and Teri, and Seri. ( O.o they won't leave me alone! .)

**Notes**: Mental voices will be in _italics_.

Examples:

Harry – _Hi everybody!_

Severus – _Greetings Imbeciles._

**Case One : **

**The Imprisonment of Severus Snape**

Severus Snape watched through the clear wall of his prison as his body mocked a young Harry Potter. He braced himself, knowing this was his only shot at freedom. The moment his body uttered the mind spell he sprang into action, crashing into the walls around him harshly, distracting his body long enough for Harry to break into his mind.

Harry stared at the significantly younger looking Snape in slight shock and puzzlement. Severus took his chance.

" Help me!" he pleaded, giving Harry a memory that would link the prisoner and the child together, before a dark shadow pulled his mind back behind his glass prison. Deserate black eyes locked with green.

" Run!"

Harry faded back into his own mind and fled the room, Snapes angrey cries following him out the door. He desperately needed a place to hide, so he went to the the only place that no one could into the bathroom, opening and closing the entrance, he didn't stop until he reached the site of the cave in, where he breathed a sigh of relief and sank down against the wall.

He reviewed the memory of Dumbledore imprisoning Severus Snape within his own mind shortly before his graduation and controlling the mans body to spy and perform magics that the headmaster couldn't. He was startled when a quiet voice echoed in his mind, as if from the other end of a long tunnel.

_Hello Harry._

He blinked,

_Who?_

He got the distinct feeling the man had sighed,

_It's me, Severus._

Harry's eyes widened,

_What are you doing in my head?!_

A wince from the other end of the tunnel,

_I'm sorry, it was the only thing I could think of on such short notice._

A pause,

_Are you safe?_

Harry gave a mental nod and Severus let out a relieved sigh,

_Thank Merlin._

Harry sighed and muttered, " This is weird, I've got Snape in my head, and he's being nice."

He could feel Snape grin,

_Me? The Greasy Git, nice? Sorry, nice is strictly against my code of conduct._

He paused for a long moment,

_Harry? Will you help me?_

Harry paused to think for a moment,

_How would I help? I'm just a student, and an average one at that._

Snape hesitantly began,

_I need someone I trust completely to anchor my mind to-_

Harry broke in,

_And you trust me?_

Snape nodded,

_With every drop of magic I possess._

Harry seemed stunned by this revelation but kept silent as Snape continued,

_As I said, I'd need to anchor my mind to yours. This prossess would take until around Christmas holidays. While this is being done, I'd be able to appear as a type of ghost, but only you would be able to see, touch, or hear me._

_Once complete, we'd begin constructing walls around us mentally, and I will teach you how to accomplish that myself, before breaking me free of my body. Without a mind my body will be unable to function and we'd cast the necessary charms and spells to break Dumbledore's hold_

_Once that is done, I'd return to my own body, in complete control once more. Unfortunately, there would still be a mental connection between us, but if you help me I'll swear a Wizard's Oath never to bother you without your express permission, nor will I ever take advantage of the connection._

Harry contemplated this new information for a while then looked up, green eyes determined,

_I'll do it._

**End Case One - Verdict:**

**Guilty**

Well, That's the first chapter. Updates will be sporatic because I'm not technicly supposed to have my computer right now... shhh, don't tell anyone. Leave a review please.

Thank You,

Perin Star


	2. Case Two

**The Court of the Black Phoenix**

By

**Perin Star**

**Warnings**: This story will have Slash pairings and threesomes involving a minor. If this offends you, please click that lovely little button known as the 'Back Arrow'. I won't be going into detail, so don't get all worked up about it. This story is going to have hints of AU, and possibly some OOCness at some point, but I'll try to keep it at a minimum.

**FLAMERS:** Oooh, does this mean I get to threaten bodily harm? Please, do flame, I'm hungry and I do so love spicy foods. Be forewarned, if you don't have a point, I will hunt you down and conduct an experiment to see what you die of first after having ingested molten lead. I've always wondered if the organs would be incinerated on contact or if the lead poisoning would do it…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, or it's associated characters. If I did, I wouldn't have to worry about tuition payments ever again. Unfortunately, I just own the muse that likes to torment me, her name is Peri, and she sometimes multiplies. So far I've discovered Peri, Mari, and Teri, and Seri. ( O.o they won't leave me alone! .)

**Notes**: Mental voices will be in _italics_.

Examples:

Harry – _Hi everybody!_

Severus – _Greetings Imbeciles._

ParsleTongue - **_Salutations Dinner_**

**Case Two: **

**The Phoenix and the Snake**

At around dinner time Harry's stomach rumbled,

_Snape? I can't go back up to the school, Im' probably being hunted down, they'll eat me alive!_

Snape's amused mental voice said,

_I believe that you only have to call for a house elf, but make sure you give it very strict instructions, don't bring anyone down without your permission, don't tell anyone where you are, and don't take you anywhere without your permission._

Harry nodded,

_Oh and Harry?_

_Hm?_

_Call me Sev or Severus. I refer to my body as Snape._

" Dobby?" Harry asked uncertainly. With a 'crack' the elf appeared and launched himself at harry, attatching to his leg, " Harry Potter Sir! Dobby was so worried when Proffessor Dumblydore said yous was missing!" he cried, large tears welling up in his tennis ball eyes.

Harry knealt to look Dobby in the eye, " Dobby, you cannot tell anyone where I am, or bring anyone to me, or take me anywhere, without my permission. Can you do that for me?"

Dobby nodded eagerly, " Yes Harry Potter Sir, Dobby can do that! Would Harry Potter Sir be wanting anything else?"

Harry smiled, " If you could, would you bring me some food and fix a place for me to sleep in here?"

Dobby bowed deeply, " It would be Dobby's pleasure, Harry Potter Sir!" with that he disappeared with another 'crack'.

After a dinner of Shepherd's Pie Harry made his way to the cozy little cave off to the side of the path, intending to curl up on the pallet amidst the warm blankets piled onto it.

_Harry, before you sleep we need to get rid of the tracking spells on your wand._

Harry blinked,

_How?_

_Here._

A warm feeling spread through him and he felt like someone was holding his hand as it waved over his wand and his mouth muttered, "bfhddeahfu."

Then his wand glowed a moment before the feeling receaded and disappeared.

" Sn-Sev?"

_Go to sleep Harry, no one will be able to find you now._

Harry sank down onto the pallet and let his eyes slide closed as he drifted to sleep. Warm fingers brushed his hair from his face and the younger form of Severus Snape murmured,

_Sleep well, I will guard you, my young friend._

He stayed that way for a long time, a silent, invisible guardian for the slumbering child. A burst of flame had him whirling to see Albus' phoenix, Fawks. The bird gave a soft trill and went to land near the boy. Snape reached out, shielding Harry with his own invisible body,

_I won't let you take him!_

Fawks' intelligent black eyes focused on him and Severus knew the bird could see him.

_Please Fawks, I promised to guard him, and that he wouldn't be found._

He pleaded, mental voice soft so as to not wake Harry.

The phoenix studied him a moment, then trilled acceptance and landed, waddling over to Harry. A feather was plucked from it's wing and it placed the plumage on Harry's left hand, the a few tears dripped down the golden beak to soak into the feather.

The feather glowed softly then absorbed into the hand, leaving behind nothing but the rune of fire on the pale skin.

Severus gasped, clutching his right hand, it tingled with warmth, stunning him momentarily. He stared at the rune of fire on the back of his hand, a mirror opposite of Harry's mark. Fawks trilled happily then launched into the air, disappearing exactly the way he'd come.

Severus knew the rune would not be on his bodies hand, because he was more connected to Harry's mind than the puppet masquerading as him.

He reached out to check Harry's hand but when the two runes were closer together, they began pulsing softly. He quickly withdrew his hand and the soft, pulsing glow stopped. He sighed with relief and settled down to resume his watch over the boy.

Harry woke feeling safe, something he hadn't felt in quite a while.

_Harry, we can't allow you to fall behind in your schoolwork, we need to find a way to teach you._

Harry sighed, well, Sev was supposed to be a teacher….

_Since you're in my head couldn't you just, I don't know, transfer the knowledge or something?_

There was a thoughtful silence,

_I suppose I could, but you would be out until tomorrow._

Severus cautioned him.

_I don't have much to do anyway._

Harry pointed out helpfully.

_Very well._

Harry's eyes went vacant as years of academic knowledge poured into his mind, and he passed out, unknowing of the arms that caught and settled him back onto his pallet with gentle affection.

When he woke again he blinked blearily and stood,

_Hey Sev?_

Severus raised a mental eyebrow in question.

_Want to go see the Chamber?_

Severus' mental face lit up in what could have been glee,

_Of course!_

Harry chuckled in amusement, then crawled through the rubble and opened the vault door. Once inside, Harry frowned, unease settling in his stomach,

_Something's missing here…_

It hit him as he heard the faint sound of scales on marble,

_But I killed it!_

He cried mentally while backing toward the exit.

_**Master betrayed us, told us to destroy the boy, he did. Bah! But the boy was protected by both snake**__**and lion's blood in his veins. Lost my eyes for it. Master is no longer worthy! Pledge myself to the boy**__**now, yes, yes I will.**_

Harry whirled to find the Basilisk bearing down on him from behind. He froze as the forked tongue flicked out lightly and touched his face.

_**Sss. You are he, the boy, yes?**_

Harry swallowed nervously,

_**Um… yes, I am.**_

The Serpent Kingnudged Harry softly,

_**I then pledge my loyalty to you and those of your line with the gift of speech.**_

The Boy-Who-Lived gulped,

_**Alright, if you wish.**_

He stumbled back to his pallet and muttered,

_Great, I now own a Basilisk._

Severus gave a snort,

_At least it's no longer trying to eat you._

**End Case Two - Verdict:**

**Custody Granted**

Wow, another chapter, leave a review please.

Thank You,

Perin Star


End file.
